


Deadline

by Arale66



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arale66/pseuds/Arale66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

**+= Deadline =+**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deadline © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: Just Friendship (maybe)**

**Genre: General/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**.**

Sepi, tak terdengar apapun kecuali bunyi hentakan pelan antara jemari yang beradu dengan permukaan tuts plastik berwarna hitam dengan berbagai ornamen dan corak di atas permukaan halusnya. Hening, yang terdengar hanya bunyi ketukan cepat dengan sedikit jeda yang menghiasi malam kelam tanpa bintang.

Sesosok pemuda belia terlihat duduk sedikit membungkuk didepan benda prisma yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih kebiruan yang memantul di kacamata berbingkai hitam pekat yang dipakainya. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan matanya yang sayu menandakan dirinya telah duduk di depan benda kotak bercahaya itu lebih dari 5 jam.

Sesekali pemuda itu mengelus batang lehernya yang kecoklatan sambil memiringkannya ke kanan dan kiri untuk merenggangkan syaraf serta ototnya yang bekerja tanpa henti. Terpeta jelas bayangan kehitaman yang menghiasi kedua kelopak mata bagian bawahnya. Bagai bulan sabit yang menaungi bintang di malam hari. Tapi, bintang ini tak berpendar dengan cahaya keperakan lembut yang menghangatkan malam, melainkan berwarna biru pucat bagai langit siang yang diselimuti awan tipis sebagai filternya.

Tangan kecoklatan itu meraih segelas coklat hangat yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada benda bersinar tersebut. Ditenggaknya cepat cairan yang terdapat di dalam mug itu beberapa teguk dan diletakkannya kembali mug itu pada posisinya semula. Tapi, kekagetannya dengan bunyi ponsel mengakibatkan tak sempurnanya posisi mug dan akhirnya terjatuh membasahi lantai dan beberapa lembar kertas yang sedari tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Dia menggerutu sambil dengan cepat mengangkat mug itu. Untungnya isi mug tersebut sebagian besar sudah berpindah ke lambungnya dan kertas-kertas yang tampaknya penting itu tak terlalu banyak ternodai oleh cairan berwarna cokelat.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat akibat tak ada yang mengangkat, ponsel pemuda itu kembali meraung, dan sepertinya penelepon di seberang sana ingin menyampaikan berita penting pada sang pemuda yang kini kembali menggerutu karena pekerjaannya terganggu raungan ponsel di dini hari seperti ini.

Dengan rutukan yang masih keluar dari bibirnya, pemuda itu meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan mengganggu itu.

"Ya?" katanya ketus.

"Sudah selesai?" suara dingin menusuk terdengar dari speaker ponsel yang kini menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Sedikit lagi," jawab pemuda itu dengan suara serak karena lama tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Suaramu serak, jangan bilang kau tertidur," kata sang penelepon datar dengan aura membunuh.

"Tentu saja tidak, brengsek! Aku dari tadi didepan komputer dan tak melakukan hal apapun selain mengetik. Tentu saja suaraku jadi serak begini," elaknya ketus.

"Hn,"

"Ah… sudahlah, aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepatnya,"

"Ingat, waktumu tinggal 3 jam lagi," tegasnya dan memutus pembicaraan secara sepihak.

Sang pemuda lusuh itu hanya bisa menatap ponselnya dengan geram sambil menggerutu, "Dasar Teme brengsek!" dan melemparkan ponselnya ke atas kasur di salah satu sudut kamar yang sama berantakannya dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

 

* * *

 

Setelah sebentar merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di depan komputer, pemuda itu kembali duduk dan kembali memainkan jemarinya diatas tuts keyboard dengan lincahnya.

**Tok-tok-tok!**

Terdengar ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kayu berwarna orange kusam dengan noda bercak hitam di sekitar gagang pintunya.

**TOK-TOK-TOK!**

Ketukan halus itu berubah menjadi gedoran kasar. Sepertinya sang tamu orang yang tidak sabaran.

**DOK-DOK-DOK!**

Gedoran itu bertambah keras yang kini diiringi dengan sebuah nama yang kini diteriakkan oleh sang tamu.

" _Foxtrox_ … _Foxtrox_ -Sensei! Sensei! Aku tahu kau didalam! Buka pintunya!" teriak pemuda di balik pintu.

Sang pemuda yang namanya dipanggil mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sempat meraih tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, sang pemuda sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam kantuknya yang tak tertahan dan berakhir terkapar di tengah ruang kamar apartemennya yang sempit.

"Hngh… Sebentar, Teme!" erangnya.

Perlahan, sang pemuda beringsut dari posisinya, mengeluh kesal karena tak puas melepas penat dan lelah akibat begadang non-stop selama 5 hari tanpa cukup istirahat demi deadline yang sudah dijadwalkan.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, tapi sang tamu tak diundang orangnya sangat tidak sabar hingga dengan cepat mendobrak pintu yang baru terbuka sebagian yang mengakibatkan sang penghuni terpental kebelakang karena kaget dan badannya menghempas meja yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ittai~" erangnya tertahan.

"Mana pekerjaanmu!" sang tamu berkulit pucat itu bertanya seperti seorang penagih hutang dengan tatapan sedingin es yang dilemparkannya pada sang korban.

"Apa kau tak bisa membantuku berdiri dulu sebelum kau menagih pekerjaanku?" bentak pemuda itu.

"Ck!" akhirnya sang penagih hutang, bukan, dia hanya seorang editor, yang tugasnya menagih karya para sensei pada waktunya, meraih lengan kecoklatan itu dengan tangan pucatnya ditambah tatapan dingin khas miliknya.

Tapi, setelah berdiri, tubuh sang pemuda terhuyung ke depan. Untungnya sang editor dengan sigap meraih tubuh yang goyah itu dengan lengan kekarnya.

"Maaf, aku kurang istirahat. Datanya kau ambil saja di dalam komputer, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar lagi," ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan sang editor dan menghempaskan tubuh tak berdayanya keatas kasur.

Sang editor segera melangkah menuju benda hitam metalik dengan noda bercak di berbagai tempat itu dan meraih _mouse_ untuk membuka file data yang tersimpan. Dengan sigap dia keluarkan sebatang benda berwarna biru dongker dan mencolokkannya ke lubang port USB yang terdapat di CPU yang tergeletak di bawah meja.

Tak sampai 3 menit, sang editor, kembali menarik flash disk biru itu dari port dan melangkah menuju pintu yang tadi dilewatinya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat memperhatikan sosok yang kini sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya dengan posisi tertelungkup dan sebelah tangan dan kakinya menjuntai ke lantai.

Ternyata sang pemuda stoic itu masih punya belas kasihan seperti selayaknya manusia normal. Dibalikkannya badan kurus itu dan diperbaikinya posisi tidur yang tidak benar itu. Ditariknya selembar selimut tipis di sudut kasur dan membentangkannya diatas tubuh yang kini terlelap tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Otsukaresama deshita, Naruto," bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
